conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of Córdoba
)}}}}}} )}}}}}} )}}}}}} |conventional_long_name = Sovereign Military Order of Saint Acisclus of Córdoba and of Santa Catalina |common_name = the Sovereign Military Order of Córdoba |image_flag = Flag of the Order of Cordoba.svg |alt_flag = |image_coat = Coat of arms of the Order of Cordoba.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of arms |national_motto = "Parati Semper ad Auxilium" ( ) |capital = , Orange, Sierra |official_languages = , , |demonym = Cordoban |government_type = |leader_title1 = and Grand Master |leader_name1 = HMEH John Francis Tessi |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = HE Fra' Timothy Hirsch |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = HE Fra' Abelard Köhler von Anhalt |sovereignty_type = of |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Establishment |established_date1 = 1169 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = 1189 by |established_event3 = Spanish nationalization |established_date3 = 1532 by |established_event4 = Channel Islands |established_date4 = 1795–1827 |established_event5 = Exile |established_date5 = 1827–1848 |established_event6 = Restoration |established_date6 = 1848 |population_census = 1,250 citizens 30,000 members 75,000 volunteers |population_census_year = 2017 |currency = Cordoban dobla |currency_code = }}The Sovereign Military Order of Saint Acisclus of Córdoba and of Santa Catalina ( : Ordo Supremus Militaris Sancti Aciscli Cordubenses et Sancta Cecilia), also known as the Sovereign Military Order of Córdoba (SMOC) or the Order of Córdoba, and formerly known as the Knights Sanctuarium, is a founded in 1169. Headquartered in , Orange, Sierra, the Order partially controls and operates the Point Dana Group, an international organization which promotes fellowship among extant and extinct monarchies, and provides humanitarian services, and of which lends the Group access to the Order's various international properties and bases. The Order traces its origins from the Knights Sanctuarium, a group of knights from in the . The Knights Sanctuarium was a military, chivalric, and hospitalier order initially charged with the protection of traveling to the , and later, the Spanish efforts in reclaiming land from the . The Knights Sanctuarium was involved in the , , and , before it turned its focus to helping the Spaniards retake the Iberian lands occupied by the Muslim caliphates. After it captured , the Knights established their permanent headquarters there, and were granted by the Spanish Crown over the city. Following the ' decision to incorporate the Order with the Crown, the Order became invested in Spain's imperial ambitions overseas, and established a presence in the Americas. It operated briefly in Peru before its members settled in the Channel Islands under the French-Spanish Condominium in 1795. When Mexico gained independence and acquired the Channel Islands, the Mexican government allowed to the Order to remain, but was highly suspicious of the autonomous society and its connection with the previous Spanish administration. In 1827, as Mexico began secularizing the region (by forcibly capturing and selling properties from the Church and expelling its members), the Order itself was evicted from the islands. The Order continued operations in exile in the before they were welcomed back to the Channel Islands in 1848 following the end of the Mexican-American War. In 1939, the Order relocated to the Sierran mainland in the Orange city of Point Dana. The Order is generally accepted and treated as of by the international community. It receives official protection and support from both the Kingdom of Sierra and the , and maintains relations with 111 states. It has permanent observer status in the League of Nations and has entered into a number of treaties and agreements. In addition, it issues its own passports, currency, and postage stamps, and possesses at six of its twelve properties throughout the world, including its official headquarters in Point Dana. Name History Foundation Spain New Spain Exile Relations with the Kingdom of Sierra Modern Organization Government Membership International status Orders, decorations, and medals See also *Point Dana Group *Channel Islands *Territorial possessions of the Order of Córdoba Category:Channel Islands Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Altverse